


The Frat Party & Beer Pong

by darlinghookshipper87



Series: U Never Lie To Me [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, beer pong, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank & Karen flirt more at the frat party, Jess & Elektra have a showdown, Karen has a talent for beer pong (which Frank loves) & Frank walks a drunk/tipsy Karen home.





	1. Your College Major Was Twistin' and Tearin' Up Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the links for a look at everyone's outfits! Chapter titles are lyrics to a Thomas Rhett song. :-)

Karen was sitting at her desk chair while Trish worked on her hair. Making it fall in soft waves over her back and shoulders. Karen was [wearing](http://mamiskincare.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/awesome-fashion-style-with-boho-style-fashion-with-boho-chic-fashion-for-spring-2014-pretty-designs.jpg) a sundress, tights, tan suede boots and denim jacket for the night. She was so nervous, the first time outside of work or school she would be seeing Frank and Trish knew she was nervous. 

"Hey...." She gently poked her shoulder and looked at her. "Are you nervous?" She asked Karen as [Jess](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/12/ec/9712ec39e43c6e1ffe5c93a3fe74e961.jpg) actually put a bit of effort into going out for once. 

"A little?" Karen admitted and blushed as Trish sprayed her hair to keep it in it's waves. "I know it's not a date but.... He wanted me to come so..." She fingered with one of his coffee cup notes and smiled at it. 

Trish unplugged the curling iron and smiled. "Relax, this will be fun!" She told her as she adjusted [her](https://cdn.tobi.com/product_images/sm/1/camel-ilyn-corduroy-a-line-skirt.jpg) skirt and black turtleneck and tall black, suede boots. 

"Yeah Kare, midterms are over so this is like a bender." Jess told her as she tied off her vans sneakers. "A reward for you working your ass off this past week." She reminded her. Jess was in an unusually peppy mood. But she usually was when she was getting ready to drink and party. 

Soon, a knock sounded at the door and Marci shimmied in [wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/75/f3/1b/75f31bdb03f4959eef4592377b7454d6--cruise-outfits-party-outfits.jpg) a leopard print crop top, mini skirt and heels. "Who's ready to party?" She sang out and Jess groaned at her peppiness. 

"I know I am!" Foggy said, right behind Marci and [wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d1/12/86/d1128653026ccb2d58dd828ef43f8215--smart-casual-men-business-casual-men.jpg) jeans, navy button down and a brown blazer. Karen giggled at Foggy. "Going to church there Nelson?" She teased him. 

Marci joined in on the giggles. "I told him to lose the blazer but Foggy Bear insisted." She agreed and gripped Karen's arm excitedly. "You look cute. I'm surprised you're coming actually Kare." Marci admitted with a giggle.

"Oh well, Karen's got a date." Jess quipped from the other side of the room while Karen glared at her. "Ooooooh, who with?" Marci asked her excitedly and played with Karen's hair.

"Dude, did the Punisher finally ask you out?" Foggy chimed in interested and lit up. While Karen was shooting daggers at Jess.

"The Punisher? You're going out with Frank Castle?" Marci asked her with a squeal. "What a step up from Matt!" 

"What? No! And it's not a date! He just told me he was going to be there and that I should come if I wanted." She explained with a blush to her cheeks.

"Well, that's still great. He'd be crazy to not like you." Marci told Karen with a wink.

"Okay well, let's go before all the booze is gone." Jess called and stuffed her phone in her back pocket. 

"Don't worry, you're the one to always drink it all anyway." Foggy teased and Jess flipped him the bird as they all left the dorm. "I've got the keys, Jess." Karen told her and tucked them and her phone into her cross body bag. 

\-------

Frank was already at the party and standing in a corner with Luke and Billy. His eyes kept going to the door every time it opened. "Who are you looking for?" Billy asked him curiously as Frank took a sip of his beer. 

He adjusted [his](http://i.imgur.com/QOe1s.jpg) jacket and black thermal tee and snorted. "No one." He told Billy and gave Luke a side glance. They both knew, that if Billy knew Frank was into Karen, he'd make a move on her. That was just what he did and Frank wasn't about to let Karen go. He had plans for her. 

"Uh huh.... Sure." Billy told him and smirked as he moved away to talk with some of his fraternity brothers. 

"You know.... I've seen you fearless on the football field but you being nervous over a girl is new." Luke smirked at him as he took a sip of his own beer. 

Frank shrugged. "What can I say, I like her a lot." He told Luke simply and sipped more of his beer. 

Soon enough, the door opened and in spilled a group of people. And one Karen Page was standing next to her friend.... Trish. She looked beautiful. Blonde hair shining under the light's and looking incredibly sexy in her outfit. 

Karen was giggling with Trish when she caught sight of Frank and him staring at her. She smiled at him, blushed and waved. 

Frank smirked at her and pushed himself off the wall, walking over to her. "Glad you made it." He greeted her with a grin. 

"Doesn't Karen look pretty?" Marci asked Frank from behind her and smiled. Karen blushed and elbowed Marci. 

Frank chuckled. "Probably the prettiest girl here. No offense to the rest of you." He told the group softly, eyes never leaving Karen's.  

"None taken." Trish told him with a grin and winked at Karen.

"I'm getting booze." Jess told the group and disappeared to find the bar area. 

Billy suddenly appeared again. "Welcome all. Enjoy yourselves, the bar's through there." He pointed through a door and everyone made their way to the drinks. Trish tugged Karen with her. "I-Um.... I'll see you later." Karen called over her shoulder to Frank as they disappeared. 

Frank watched her go as he sighed. "Is that her?" Came Billy's voice from behind him. "What's it to you?" He asked her with a grunt. 

"Just curious." Billy said with a smirk. "Look.... I know your plays okay? Just.... Leave her alone.... Please." Frank told his friend and tossed his cup away before moving through the room, he had all night to see Karen and he had friends he wanted to find. 

An hour later, Karen was feeling a light buzz from her Jungle Juice and dancing in the living room with Trish, Marci and Foggy. (And other people.)

Frank was never much of a dancer but damn, he loved watching her dance. Her hips swiveling and moving around. 

There was a gust of wind when the door opened again and in walked Matt and Elektra. Karen didn't notice at first, but she did when she twirled and their entire group stopped. 

"I'm flattered that you all would pay attention to me but that's not necessary." Elektra told the group with a smirk and Karen moved away from the pair and caught Frank's eye. 

He smiled at her and Karen made her way over to him, maybe it was the drink in her, but she was feeling a bit bolder now. "You don't dance?" She asked him. "I do, but not at places like this." He admitted and smiled at her. 

"Oh.... Right.... You're more of a 'dancing in the endzone' kind of guy probably." She teased him and giggled. "Something like that." He teased back and turned to face her, shoulder leaning on the wall. 

Elektra was about to go over and interrupt them when Jess saw it and tore away from Trish, Foggy and Marci. She pretended to stumble over and right smack into Elektra, spilling her solo cup of red wine, all over [her](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/80/15/ce/8015ceaeb5856d5d9cff3002c954dfaf--date-night-dresses-date-night-outfits.jpg) designer, red dress and leather jacket. "Whoops." Jess smirked at Elektra who turned to her and shrieked. 

"Do you know how expensive this dress was?" She spat out at Jessica. 

Karen and Frank turned from their flirtation to watch, the whole room actually came to a standstill to witness the face off. 

"Geez.... I don't know, did it cost you your dignity and class?" Jess shot back and Elektra's eyes flared with rage. 

The room was dead silent by now. Everyone's eyes were focused on the showdown. 

"No.... But it did cost Karen a boyfriend." Came Elektra's sneer and Karen shifted uncomfortably and Frank's jaw clenched at that. Matt, was silent. Not even attempting to say anything, but looking at the ground uncomfortably.

"That's it." Jess muttered and lunged at Elektra, shoving her violently back. Once she caught her balance, Elektra tugged her leather jacket off and attempted to lunge back at Jessica. 

Before she could though, Matt gripped onto her waist and pulled her back while Karen and Trish pulled Jess back. "Hey come on." Trish told her firmly as they worked to pin Jess to the wall. 

"Thanks Jess." Karen told her softly and smiled at her roommate. 

"Bitch deserved it." She said loudly enough for Elektra to hear. "You come after my friends, I'll fuck you up." 

Elektra shot up again, too quick for even Matt's reflexes, but another figure appeared quickly. 

"Hey now, chill out." Came Danny Rand's, calm voice. "We all came here for a good time. Not a cat fight." 

"Speak for yourself." Came Billy's smug voice and Danny shot him a look. 

Frank, was still by Karen's side who was avoiding commenting on the entire situation and staring down at her cup now. 

"Look... I for one, came to unwind and relax after midterms. Not to get more stressed watching this shit." Danny told the group and stared at both the girls. "Can we all please just...." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"I'm not stitching up anyone tonight either." Claire piped up from next to Luke and Karen smiled at that. 

"Fine." Elektra huffed out as she started to pat down her dress. 

"Fine." Jess spat out and wretched her arms from Trish and Karen's hold. 

The music started playing again and Karen ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. "That was interesting." She muttered out with a sigh. 

"Hey...." Frank leaned forward and down a bit to catch her gaze. "You okay?" He asked her softly and smiled at her. 

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah.... I'm good." She promised him.

He looked around the room and raised a brow as he got an idea. "Come with me?" He asked her with a smile and jerked his head for her to follow him. 

Karen smiled and nodded at him, turning to smile at her friends, who all.... Curiously followed the two to the beer pong room.

"Ever played before?" Frank asked her with a smirk. 

She shook her head. "No, but be warned.... I'm very competitive." She teased him playfully and handed Jess her cup. 

"Let's go Page." Frank teased her back as everyone else crowded around the table to watch the game. 


	2. Just Keep Makin' This My Favorite Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Karen a quick lesson and then they square off in a friendly (or rather flirtatious) game of beer pong. Jess exchanges words with Matt.

Karen was a bit nervous, she'd never played this before. Not because she was good girl, she'd just always been too busy to party. She'd come to this one because Frank had invited her. "So.... Is there like, a technique to this?" She asked Frank. 

He chuckled at her and picked up the ping pong balls. "Here." He moved to her side of the table and showed her. Tossing a ball that landed directly in a cup. "See?" He handed her the rest. "These can be practice tosses for you." He promised her and moved behind her. 

Frank slid his hands to her arms gently. "Just give it a good toss, it's a lighter ball so you have to make it go further." He explained softly in her ear. 

Karen shivered at his breath on her skin. What the hell was he doing to her? "Okay." She whispered back, well aware that everyone's eyes were on them as this lesson continued. She tossed a ball and it landed right in the first cup. "I did it!" She squealed excitedly and turned to Frank with a smile. 

"Nice work Page. But the real question is.... Was that beginners luck?" He asked her teasingly and gestured to the table. Encouraging her to go again. Out of the 6 balls she was given. Karen made 4 shots, and every time she made a shot, she turned and smiled at Frank. "You're a natural." He praised her with a smile and winked at her. 

"You're just saying that." She said softly and blushed. 

"No he's not." Luke spoke from a corner with Claire. "You're better than a lot of guys I've seen." He reassured her. Karen just looked at him skeptically. "How I know you're not just saying that?" She asked him and Frank thought she looked so damn cute with that look on her face. 

Frank turned to her and tilted his head. "Hey, have I lied to you yet?" He asked her. And Karen shook her head. "No, you haven't." She admitted shyly and smiled at him. "And I'm still telling you.... You're a natural." He promised her and playfully ran his finger under her chin. "I promise." He whispered to her softly. 

"Okay." She whispered back, almost forgetting that there was an entire roomful of people watching them. 

"They're gonna get together, right?" Marci whispered to Foggy, Trish and Jess. 

"I hope so or this is a waste of my emotional investment in this potential pairing." Foggy replied back with a smirk. 

Frank meanwhile, was explaining the [rules](https://bpong.com/beer-pong-rules/). Including for team Beer Pong when they played that later. "You got it?" He asked her with a rub to her arm gently. "I-I think so." She nodded and had a determined look in her eye. 

"Atta girl." He told her and moved to the other side of the table. "Alright Page." He held three balls in his hand and Karen had three. "Time to decide who goes first. You ready?" He asked her with a smile.

She nodded, another determined look in her eye and smiled at him. "Yeah." She told him, only catching a glimpse at another few people entering the room. "One. Two. Three." Frank counted has he and Karen kept eye contact intensely and tossed a ball each. Karen's went in, while Frank's bounced and landed in Claire's lap. 

"Damn Frank. Found a girl that can kick your ass at Beer Pong?" One new guy commented and Frank hugged him. "Hey Curtis." He greeted him and shoved him away playfully. "Just taught her how to play." He explained. 

"Alright Page. You go first." He encouraged her and soon, they were all cheering and watching the two. Karen won the first game.

"I won!" She exclaimed excitedly. "My first game and I won!" She told her friends excitedly. 

Frank found her excitement endearing and god..... She was just perfect.

"Not so fast Page." His voice came with that voice he used on her when he was blatantly flirting with her. "Best out of three?" He offered her with a smirk. 

By now, even Matt and Elektra had joined to watch (or in Matt's case, listen) and Karen tried not to let that bother her. Elektra was intent on upsetting Karen tonight apparently by following her wherever she went. 

Frank caught her gaze and held it. Silently assuring her that she'd be fine and nodded at her. 

"Yeah. Let's go Castle." She smirked back at him. 

They continued on and began the second game. The entire room seemed to be able to sense the chemistry the two players had. The teasing, the looks they shared.

Frank won the second game and Karen was tipsy by now. But Trish insisted on her staying hydrated so she got her a bottle of water and Karen was now drinking from it. 

"She's cute Frank." Sarah told her boyfriend's friend after David (aka Micro) greeted Frank. 

"Yeah? You think so?" Frank asked her and smirked. 

"For you? Yes." She told him and giggled.

"That's the girl you're always going on about?" David asked him and eyed Karen for a few moments. "Yeah... I get it." He agreed and grinned at him. Frank playfully shoved him and rolled his eyes at his buddy.

"Time for the tie breaker game!" Billy announced. "And after this, who's up for a little tourney?" He asked the now jam packed room. Which was met with cheering. "Perfect. So pair up after this game and I'll make a bracket." He told the group, the music getting turned back on as Frank and Karen began a new game. 

After almost a half hour of play, Karen came out victorious and she was so happy when her ball sunk in Frank's final cup. "I can't believe I won!" She exclaimed and hugged Trish excitedly who snapped a selfie to commemorate. 

Frank, just smiled at her. He had never met anyone quite like Karen Page. And he knew exactly what he wanted now. He leaned in to say something to Luke and Curtis with a smirk as Trish snapped the photo. Catching him in the background.

"Lemme see!" She said as they examined the picture. Noticing Frank whispering in the background, Karen turned and curiously looked at him. 

"Congrats Ma'am." He told her with a grin as she came over to him. 

"Thanks." She told him with an equally big grin on her face. "What were you just telling them?" She asked him curiously, pointing to Curtis and Luke. 

Frank smirked at her. "Nothing." He told her simply, moving closer to her, breath washing over her face warmly and she blushed. 

"Really?" She asked him and she met his gaze. 

"Well, nothing I want to tell you right now." He teased her. He had promised to never lie to her after all. 

"You're mean." She whispered to him as she swayed a bit, feeling slightly tipsy, and leaned into him.

"Why do I get the feeling you like it Miss Page?" He asked her with a smirk and softly, brought his forehead against hers. 

"Maybe I do." She said softly and shrugged back at him. 

"Want to be my teammate for the tournament?" He asked her with a grin. "Gotta snag the best player here for myself." He said with a smirk. 

"Yes." She answered without hesitation and laughed softly at his compliment. Their foreheads still touching until a voice interrupted them out of their bubble. Forcing them to pull apart and Karen was bright red, fingers on her lips, as if embarrassed by how intimate they were being just now. Frank, found her just damn adorable. 

"Sure you want to be on his team Karen? I'm a damn good beer pong player." Came Billy's voice. 

"I'm sure." She told him simply, still watching Frank. 

"Alright, fine. We'll give you two a break for a bit." Billy replied and finished filling out the bracket before setting it on a ledge.

_(Meanwhile.....)_

"$50 says they're together by Halloween." Foggy told the group with a smirk after watching Frank and Karen's closeness. 

"No way Foggy." Came Matt's voice. "He's nothing but a jock who's just going to hit it and quit it with her." Matt said with a shrug. 

The entire group, just stared at him. "What are you smoking?" Jess asked him with a look. "He's totally in love with her and she's well on her way there too." It said a lot that Jess was the one to say that. She didn't really believe in love. 

"I just think that Karen deserves better than him." Matt said with another shrug, trying hard to keep the fondness out of his voice. 

"I think you're thinking of you. Karen deserves better than you." Jess hissed at him and leaned forward. "Stay out of her personal life. And stop this bullshit of tugging her heart or feelings around. Okay? You already fucked her up once when you broke her heart and cheated on her with that." She jabbed a finger in Elektra's direction who was talking to a sister of hers. "And then you pull that shit in the coffee shop last week on her and almost fucked up whatever she has with Frank." Jess fumed on.... Trish, had to put a hand on Jess' arm to calm her. 

"I think what Jess is trying to say...." Trish began and shot Matt a look. "Is that you need to just leave her alone. You acting like you have some claim over her heart is only hurting her more. Especially when she already told you to mind your own damn business." She warned Matt. "You broke her heart and she was left to pick up the pieces. Let her move on."

"Yeah, and if you don't. I'll make your life a living hell." Jess cut back in with another hiss at Matt. 

"Okay, okay... I get it." Matt answered in an obnoxiously calm voice that made Jessica want to punch him in the face. 

"God, I hate you." She huffed at him. 

Karen came back over to her friends and shyly looked over at Frank, as if inviting him to join her over there if he wanted. 

"Congrats Karen! You were great!" Foggy told her with a side hug. 

"Thanks Foggy." She told him with a blush and Trish handed her the water again. 

"Ready for next level beer pong, Page?" Came Frank's voice and he was standing literally inches from her when she spun to face him and nearly lost her balance. "Whoa.... I got you." He told her softly and steadied her easily, hands finding her hips and Karen was breathless from his touch. 

"Yeah.... I am..... Partner." She replied as she gripped his forearms for support. 

"Fifty bucks." Foggy's voice said to the group. 

"What?" Karen asked him as she tore her gaze from Frank and looked at him oddly. 

"Nothing." Foggy told her with a smirk. 


	3. All Because of That Smile You Threw My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Karen team up for the Beer Pong tournament and eventually face off against Matt and Elektra in a Championship game. Billy makes a move on a drunk Karen and Frank steps in, but leaves him for Jess to deal with.

With Frank and Karen on a break from playing. That freed them up to be close to each other again. 

Luke and Claire were starting a game against Billy and Curtis, while Frank decided to keep close to Karen and her friends. Getting to know them. 

Foggy, had taken to asking Frank all sorts of questions about the team and talking about how great of a player he was. "Dude, you're going to go down as a legend of a player here at the school!" He practically gushed to Frank.

"Oh okay.... Um.... Thanks man." Frank chuckled at Foggy and rubbed the back of his neck, almost embarrassed by the compliment. 

Marci just pinched Foggy and giggled. "You want a minute alone with him Foggy Bear?" She asked him with another giggle. 

Foggy just blushed and facepalmed. "Hey! I can't help it that he's a great player!" He protested and Frank waved him off. 

"It's cool." He assured him and shrugged, watching Karen chat with Trish for a few moments. Karen was tipsy by now (not surprising since she's smaller) and Frank found her just adorable. Of course, he found her adorable no matter what. 

"What?" Came Karen's voice, breaking Frank out of his daydreams about Karen. 

"Hm? Oh... Nothing." He returned with a smirk at her. 

Karen blushed. He always knew how to make her blush. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" She asked him with a giggle. 

He took a sip out of his own water and smirked again. "Yes I'm sure." He told her with a chuckle. 

"So mean." She pouted at him and walked over to him, her hand running to his chest and slapping him playfully. 

"I like to keep some mystery ma'am." He returned to her with a wink and ran his fingers under her chin again. "It's no fun otherwise." He whispered to her. 

"What's no fun?" Karen whispered back, her hand fiddling with the zipper on his jacket now.

Frank smiled at her and slowly moved his hands to her hips. "Hmmm. If I tell you, it might ruin the magic." He murmured to her and handed her, her water. "Stay hydrated for the tournament." 

"Yes sir." She teased him back and took the water from him. 

"Yes!" Came Luke's shout, signaling him and Claire winning and advancing in the tournament. 

As the evening progressed, Frank and Karen became the team to beat. Winning match after match. They're touching and flirting became more and more often too. What would start out as high fiving, or smiling affectionately at each other.... Turned into Frank brushing hair out of her face or brushing his fingers on her cheek and Karen squeezing his arm excitedly or gripping to his jacket after a win. 

Matt and Elektra were also doing well in the tournament. (How, no one knew seeing as how Matt was blind.) But he was still good at the game. Jessica seemed to think that the only reason they were doing well, is because the guys were always getting distracted by Elektra's 'unnecessary cleavage'. 

"Alright, alright!" Billy announced with his hands raised in the air. "It's time for the Championship game!" He announced, which was met with a thundering cheer from the entire room. "We've got my buddy Frank and his.... Karen on one team." Billy gestured to the pair of them and winked directly at Karen. Which caused her to shift uncomfortably and shrink behind Frank instinctively. 

"Verses Matt and Elektra on the other team." He continued on, waving to the two of them who were kissing and cuddling while Jess made vomiting noises in the background. "Five minutes till the game!" He announced and Frank pulled Karen to one side of the table.

"You ready Page?" He asked her with a grin he took her hands in his, keeping eye contact. 

"Hell yeah." She returned and nodded determinedly at him, her fingers gripping his in return. "You?" She asked him with a grin back at him. 

"You know it." He told her and started bouncing on his feet. 

"Ready to lose Castle?" Matt asked him with a smirk. 

"Far as I can tell, you already lost, Murdock." He shot back and placed an arm on Karen's shoulder with a smirk and Karen blushed and bit her bottom lip. She liked how possessive Frank was of her, and they weren't even dating. 

"Frank, one. Matt, zero." Came David's commentary. 

Elektra was standing opposite of Karen and giving her chilliest look. "As we all know, Karen's used to losing. Aren't you?" She asked her with a condescending smile. 

Frank was about to reply with a quick witted comeback for her when Karen shot back. "At least I don't need to steal someone else's boyfriend to be happy." 

Frank was shocked with the comeback but damn, he was proud of her. 

"Oh snap." Marci said in a whisper to the group as Elektra just stared at her with a shocked look on her face. 

"This night is getting more and more interesting." Jess commented and rubbed her hands together excitedly as she leaned forward in her chair. 

After the cups were finished being filled and the balls were handed out to each team. The play began. 

"Can't say I'm surprised a guy like you is good at anything besides football and a drinking game." Matt told Frank smugly. 

"More of your conversation would infect my brain." Frank replied simply and tossed a ball, landing in a cup. 

Matt looked at him, confused. "What?" 

"I think the 'dumb jock' just quoted Shakespeare to you." Trish told Matt smugly and crossed her arms at him. 

Karen loved that he just quoted that to Matt. She knew he loved to read since she always caught him reading at the coffee shop when it was slow. 

When Karen made another shot, the group cheered and Elektra hated that they had more 'fans' than she did for the game. 

"I guess I should let it go that Karen's actually good at something for once in her life. We all know she can't keep a man to save her life." Elektra called over the cheers. 

"Geez, another 'I stole your boyfriend' joke. How original. Guess that's what you get for buying everything you want in life. Can't buy a decent comeback to save your life." She quipped sarcastically. 

Jessica looked over at Karen proudly. "I'm like a proud mom right now." She told her, impressed by Karen's latest zinger. Frank was even more proud of Karen for finally standing up to Elektra. 

"Atta girl." He muttered to her with a smirk as he sank yet another ball in a cup. 

Finally, the game ended with Karen sinking the last cup on Matt and Eletkra's side and everyone cheered. "We won!" She exclaimed and turned to face Frank.

Frank grinned at her and impulsively picked her up, spinning her around. "You are incredible!" He told her, Karen was surprised by the sudden hold on her but she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. 

"Thanks, so were you." She returned breathlessly, bringing her forehead to his once more and smiled at him. 

Frank chuckled at her and nudged his nose against hers sweetly. 

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." She admitted shyly and blushed. 

He chuckled again at her. "Okay." He slid her down to the floor and she disappeared with Trish to go to the bathroom. 

When she came back out, she looked around for Frank but instead found herself face to face with Billy Russo. 

"Well hello there." He greeted her with an overly charming smile. 

"Um... Hi." She returned and kept scanning the room for Frank. 

"You were great in there. Very impressive." He told her and she looked up at him warily. 

"Thanks." She muttered out, she was feeling the effects of the alcohol now. 

"You know.... You and I could have some fun together." He went on and placed his hand on her hip, trying to pull her close to him.

"No thanks." She told him while trying to pull away from him, but unfortunately the alcohol was effecting her ability to take care of herself. 

"Oh come on...." He told her and gripped her tighter. 

"I said no!" She told him, louder this time and tried to pull away from him harder. 

Frank had been talking with Luke when he saw everything going on. Jess saw it too, but he held her hand out to her and waved her off. Stalking over to the two. 

"She said no." Frank growled at Billy and shoved him away from Karen as Karen started to sway from the mix of alcohol and overwhelming emotions. He turned to look at her and gently ran his fingers along her cheek. "You alright?" He asked her and Karen wordlessly shrugged. "How about I take you home?" He suggested.

She nodded at him with a smile as Trish came up to them with Karen's purse. "Here." She told him and handed it to him as he took it from her. 

"Let's get you home." He whispered to her and took her hand in his, glaring at Billy once more before passing Jessica. "He's all yours." He muttered to her with a smirk. 

"Thanks Colonel Sanders." Jess returned with a smirk, saluted at Frank and glared at Billy before stalking over to him to punch him square in the face. "Not so pretty now, are you asshole?" She hollered at him as he sprawled on the floor. 

While Frank took Karen out into the cool autumn night to walk her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shakespeare quote Frank uses is from Coriolanus. :-) Frank's an avid reader after all.


	4. Bet Your Kiss is a Soul Saver, My Favorite Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank walks Karen home and tucks her in bed, while extending a more private invitation to her.

Karen wasn't happy with how Billy tried to make a move on her. But she was glad Frank was there and rescued her. "Thank you." She told him as she gripped his hand tightly and they walked down the sidewalk back in the direction of the dorms. 

"You're welcome. Sorry about Billy. He's an asshole more often than not." He admitted and looked over at her. "You okay?" He asked her softly.

"I am now." She told him with a smile to him as she let the breeze sober her up a bit and the cool air caused her hair to fly about her face. 

"Good. You're safe with me." He promised her and wound his fingers through hers before squeezing her hand gently. 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they walked, they would occasionally steal glances at the other before they were caught and smile at each other. 

"I told Matt I had feelings of wanting to kick him in the balls or set his shit on fire." Karen finally blurted out before turning bright red. "That's the only feelings I still have for him."

Frank stopped in his tracks and stared back at her. Feeling like a complete dick for his overreaction before. 

"That's what you heard before." She whispered out and bit her bottom lip as Frank just stared at her. 

"Then, I guess that makes me an asshole for how I treated you. I'm sorry." He whispered back at her and stroked her face tenderly. "I get a little hot headed sometimes when it's...." He swallowed. "Something I care about." 

Karen's eyes widened at his last words and her breath caught in her throat. "What?" She whispered out, sure.... She knew he liked her now, but caring for her? 

Frank simply smiled at her and tugged her hand as they continued their midnight stroll back to her dorm. 

Soon, Karen was leaning her head on his shoulder as they strolled. 

"Frank?" Came her voice, soft and sweet. 

"Hmmmm?" He replied. 

"Do you know where we're going?" She asked him and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"I do." He told her. 

"How do you know where I live?" She asked him and giggled. 

"Your overly peppy blonde friend told me." He told her with a smirk. "The one dating Nelson." 

"Marci?" She asked with a scrunched up nose in confusion. "Why?" 

Frank chuckled again and looked at her. God, she was cute. "She must've known I'd want to walk you home." 

"Oh." She murmured out and smiled at that. She would have to thank Marci later for that. 

The took a turn and made it back on the actual campus. It was so quiet now. Away from Greek Row and back where the dorms were. You could hear soft thumping coming from someone listening to their music in their dorm. But parties in the dorms after midnight wasn't allowed. Karen closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet. The fact that she was with Frank. It brought her peace to the evening she had just had. 

"You okay?" Frank asked her when he noticed her so quiet and her eyes closed. 

"Mmmm... I just.... It's quiet and this is nice." She mumbled out sleepily and burrowed into Frank a bit when she shivered. 

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Okay, let's get you inside and in bed." He suggested softly as they made their way to her building. They walked up the stairs and he opened the door for her and she slipped inside as he joined her in the lobby. 

She tugged him up the stairs to go up to her floor. "Wait..." She mumbled and stopped in her tracks with a moan. "I forgot my purse at the party!" She pouted at him and leaned into him. 

Frank chuckled. Karen Page was drunk and he found it fucking adorable. 

"You mean this purse?" He asked her softly with a smile and held up the purse that Trish had handed him before they left. 

She pulled away and looked at her favorite fringe purse in his hand. "Yes." She blushed and leaned into him again, her face nuzzling his neck.

"Come on Miss Page." He encouraged her softly and picked her up easily. "Let's get you home." He told her as he carried her up to the third floor and into the hallway. 

"That's my room." She pointed to her door at the end of the hall that had her and Jessica's names on it. 

"I got you." He told her as she fumbled through her purse for her keys and unlocked her door. 

Frank set her down gently and smiled at her, hand moving her hair out of her face. "Home sweet home." He told her and Karen smiled at him.

"Yeah...." She whispered out and bit her bottom lip. They stood there, staring at each other. 

Frank wasn't ready to say goodnight to her just yet. Karen reached out her hand to steady herself and unzipped her boots. "Easy there." He murmured to her as she unsteadily kicked her boots off and she wordlessly walked over to her bed. 

"I'm tired." She mumbled out and turned to face him after she got into her bed. Frank pulled up her desk chair and sat next to her. 

"You're drunk. That's why." He said with a grin and brushed hair out of her face once more. "Come by the shop tomorrow morning when you wake up, I'll get you some coffee." He promised her softly. 

"Mmmm..." She said in agreement and smiled at him. 

"Karen?" He asked her softly and watched her. 

"Yeah?" She returned. 

"Want to go out with me?" He asked her as he played with her hair softly. 

"Really?" She asked him, blue eyes wide as she looked at him in surprise. "You want to go out with me after seeing me drunk?" She asked confused, scrunching her nose again in that cute way she did. 

Frank chuckled. "Absolutely." He told her and tilted his head at her. "You turning me down?" He asked teasingly. 

"No.... I want to." She said with a giggle. "More than anything." She admitted in a whisper and blushed. 

"Perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Come see me in the morning?" He asked her and stroked her cheek some more.

"Okay." She smiled softly at her as her eyes closed slowly. 

"Okay." He told her with chuckle before moving her chair back quietly and leaving her a note, reminding her to come see him at the shop the next morning, along with his number.

\---------

The next morning, Karen awoke with a headache. "Fuck." She muttered to herself and turned to see Jessica snoring. She smiled as she recalled last night vaguely. She sat up and saw a note in her lap. Frank's distinct handwriting asking her to come see him at the coffee shop. She smiled and rolled out of bed. 

After changing out of her outfit from last night, she pulled on fleece lined leggings, an oversized sweater, her fuzzy boots and a scarf. Then, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun and removed her makeup with a towelette. 

She quietly slipped out of the dorm with her phone and keys in hand and made her way to the coffee shop. 

She was smiling when she finally got there, relieved that there was no one in there but Frank cleaning the counter off in the back area. She opened the door and smiled brightly at him. "Hi Frank." She greeted him.

Frank's entire face lit up when he saw her. "Karen." He breathed out her name like a prayer. 

She blushed and walked to the counter but he shook his head and pointed for the pick up counter. "I've got you. You know that." He reassured her and poured her a large black coffee before handing it over to her and he went to heat up a breakfast sandwich for her as well. 

"Thanks." She said softly, trying to not make her head hurt any more. She read the note he wrote for her. _7 days and counting :)_   "7 days?" She asked him curiously, hoping he meant what she thought. 

He grinned at her and passed her the sandwich. "Till our date." He told her. "We never set a day, but I hope next Saturday works for you." He said as he moved around the counter and eyed her tenderly. 

"Saturday is great." She assured him as she clutched to her coffee and breakfast. "Thank you for last night again. And for this." She gestured to her drink and sandwich she held onto tightly. 

"Okay." He told her softly. "And you're welcome." He added with another smile.

"Okay." She returned. 

"I'll see you later Karen." He whispered before stepping away from her.

"Yeah.... You will. I like it when you say my name." She told him softly, bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at him before leaning forward to kiss his cheek as a goodbye. Before making her way to the door. 

"I do too." He told her as she left the shop and she went back to her room for the day. 

Last night was the best night she'd had a in a really long time. But it wouldn't be the last, not with Frank. 


End file.
